Submission
by NerdyBookLover
Summary: 'Sasori Akasuna was a narcissistic bastard; that much everyone could agree on. Everything he did, he did for his own ego. He never did anything unnecessary.' But what about when he meets another, rather fiesty redhead? SasoGaa, lemon, side SasuNaru.


**A/N: I sincerely apologize for taking so damn long to do anything. Unfortunately, I do not have an update for any of my current stories. I've been busy with school and I'm working on an original story (because my otouto told me I need to). I wrote this for him, as well. **

**Music: King of the World- Porcelain and the Tramps, Have You Ever Danced- Breathe Carolina (feat. Jeffree Star), & You Got the Love (The XX Remix)- Florence + The Machine**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemon, SasoGaa, language, and I guess some Sakura-bashing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

Sasori Akasuna was a narcissistic bastard; that much everyone could agree on. Everything he did, he did for his own ego. He never did anything unnecessary. All he cared about was looking good, both physically and socially. The fact that he was ridiculously rich and almost unbearably sexy didn't hurt. When he wasn't taking his limo, he enjoyed showing up to important events in style. And by style, that would of course mean that he either drove his sleek black Lamborghini, or his Yamaha R6, or perhaps, if it was near the ocean, in his yacht. Because everyone knows you can never have too many fast vehicles.

On this particular evening, Sasori was on his way to a champagne party hosted by Yondaime Kazekage, the most important man in Suna, where he lived. He was currently driving his Lambo to said event, wondering who else might be there. Only a select few people were allowed into close contact with Yondaime. Going over the information he had on the man, Sasori vaguely remembered that he had three children, two sons and a daughter. If he could at least get in good with one of them, then he was all set.

He pulled up to the front of the building where the party was being held and got out, handing the keys to the valet, pausing to slip him a fifty dollar bill. "If I find any scratches on my car-"

"You'll kill me? Yeah, I know. I get that from everyone." The valet said, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. His nametag read 'Naruto'. Sasori simply nodded before heading towards the large front doors. As he walked inside, he noticed the relatively large amount of people. Some he recognized, like the Uchiha brothers, Itachi and Sasuke. There was also Neji Hyuuga and his cousin Hinata, along with Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. All were from very influential families, and therefore worth the effort to talk to, no matter how annoying they were.

Making his way through the crowd, he walked over to the two Uchiha, accepting the champagne offered to him by a waiter on the way. He had gone to school with Itachi and they had been good friends for years. Upon his arrival, said Uchiha smirked. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Sasori Akasuna. It wouldn't be a social gathering without you here."

"Hello, Itachi. Sasuke-" Before he could say anything else, a pink blur attached itself to Sasuke's arm.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun! How are you this evening? Would you like some champagne? Would you like to dance?" The younger Uchiha sighed.

"For the last time, Sakura. I. Am. Gay! Now, back off." Unfortunately, the pink haired banshee didn't take the 'hint' (read 'threat').

"Are you sure you don't want to dance, Sasuke-kun? It'll be fun."

"You know what? I do want to dance. With him. See you later." And with that, he walked over to the blonde valet, Naruto, who appeared to be sneaking a snack, and dragged him onto the dance floor. Sasori had a hard time keeping a straight face as Sakura burst into tears. He did, however, let out a (very manly) giggle as she ran into a nearby restroom.

"Enjoying yourself?" Itachi asked, sounding uninterested. Sasori looked up at him and noticed his attention had been drawn to three people who had just entered through another room. A man with dark brown hair in his fifties was walking towards them, along with a woman with dirty blonde hair pulled back in four ponytails and a young man who had similar features to what was obviously his father.

"Ah, the Kazekage arrives. But doesn't he have two sons?" Sasori asked. Itachi nodded.

"Yes. Perhaps he is ill? Or maybe he just didn't want to come. Sasuke hadn't wanted to, but he seems to no longer mind that I dragged him out of the house." Looking over, Sasori had to agree. Sasuke was still dancing with the blonde and had an almost happy expression on his face. This image was then blocked from view as three of the guests of honor appeared before them.

"Sasori Akasuna, Itachi Uchiha, it is nice to meet you. This is my son Kankuro and my daughter Temari. My other son is... off somewhere." the Kazekage left off vaguely. Sasori and Itachi took turns shaking hands with all of them.

"It is nice to meet all of you as well. I'm sure tonight will be exceptionally grand. And I thank you sincerely for inviting me." Sasori said, deciding to get to the ass-kissing right away.

"Yes, I'm glad you could make it. All three of you. That is Sasuke over there, correct?" He looked over at the raven haired man who was now talking to the blonde in a secluded corner, the infamous Uchiha smirk decorating his features.

"Yes, that is my brother." Itachi answered simply.

"Good. Now if you would excuse us, we must introduce ourselves to the rest of the guests." And with that, the three left.

"Ok. Now what would you like to do?" Itachi asked Sasori, who in turn started looking around for anyone of interest. His eyes landed on a man around his age, with hair as red as his, and eyes a spectacular sea foam green. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a crimson Built to Spill t-shirt. He definitely didn't fit in with the majority.

"Who is that?" he asked Itachi. The dark haired man glanced over.

"No clue. Why don't you go find out? Since you're so curious."

Sasori just glared at him. "Fine, I will." And he walked over to the other redhead, stopping every once in a while to greet people he knew. By the time he made it over to the other, he had apparently gotten his attention, since he watched with bored eyes as Sasori stepped up next to him, leaning against the wall he was standing by. "You seem out of place here." Was all he said, glancing at the green-eyed male.

"And you seem like you fit in perfectly with these bastards." The other replied, his voice low and gravelly. Sasori frowned for a second, not used to being spoken to in that way.

"What's so bad about that? What's your name, anyway?"

"Isn't it customary for you to tell me your name before asking for mine? Although I guess you don't need to introduce yourself. You're Sasori Akasuna, as you've already told half of the people that are here tonight." Sasori smirked, mischief briefly flashing in his brown eyes.

"So, you've been watching me this whole time? I'm flattered. But I still don't know your name." The other glared fiercely, but Sasori held his ground, smirk unwavering. Finally, he was given an answer.

"Gaara." The slightly smaller redhead tried to walk away, but Sasori grabbed his arm, pulling him close.

"Don't leave. We've only just met. And I would love to get to know you better… _Gaara_." He stressed the other's name, rolling it on his tongue, and liking the taste it left in his mouth. He felt the other tense and his smirk widened. Tonight was going to be fun.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_Sasori_." A light chuckle was heard.

"You do realize that if you keep interrupting me, we'll never get to the good part." A growl was Gaara's response, before yanking Sasori up by the hair, away from his neck which he had been marking, and into a rough, demanding kiss. Tongues battled for dominance before they broke apart.

"Fuck me, bitch. I don't have all night, you know." Sasori was more than happy to oblige. He ripped off his clothes as fast as he could; for once wishing that he hadn't decided to wear so much. First his tie, then his jacket, his shirt, pants, and then his boxers were sent to the floor, one after the other, landing in a messy pile. Gaara was doing much the same, and within seconds was lying naked under the other redhead. Sasori could only stare in fascination at the smooth, creamy skin laid out beneath him. His hands moved of their own accord, running up and down Gaara's sides, and then moving down farther to grip his thighs. He pulled the pale legs apart and situated himself between them, all the while kissing, licking, and nipping at the other's neck and chest.

Sasori was pulled from his musings suddenly as Gaara ground their hips together, causing them both to moan loudly at the friction. "Oi, didn't you hear what I said, fucker?" Sasori almost smiled.

He moved his lips up to Gaara's ear, nuzzling his nose into his hair. "You have quite the dirty mouth there, don't you?" he said huskily, before grabbing the earlobe between his teeth and pulling harshly, eliciting a gasp from the smaller of the two. But apparently, Gaara was as opposed to wasting time as Sasori usually was.

"If you're not man enough to take me, then I'll leave." And much to Sasori's surprise, the other actually got up off of the bed they had managed to find in a small guest room away from all of the other people, and started picking up his clothes. Sasori growled and yanked the other back onto the bed, pinning his wrists to the headboard with one of his hands, allowing the other to trail down Gaara's chest, all the way to his straining erection. He teased the tip with one of his fingers before grasping it with his fist and pumping it roughly.

He smirked evilly as the other started moaning. "Never _ever_ try and walk away from me again." He paused his ministrations for a moment, watching quietly as Gaara tried to regain his breath. "How much preparation do you need?"

"None. Now put it in, idiot!" Sasori didn't have to be told twice. Without hesitation, he slammed into Gaara, watching in sadistic glee as his uke tried to hold back his screams. Within about two minutes, though, Gaara was bucking his hips. "Move!" he yelled at the other, desperate for gratification. Sasori didn't hold back; he couldn't. He immediately started thrusting as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. He soon picked up a rhythm, at a pace he knew very few people could keep up with. Luckily, Gaara was one of those few. His green eyes were clenched tightly shut as he threw his head back, letting the other's name fall from his lips over and over, like his own personal mantra.

They were both drenched in sweat, and the room was filled with the sound of moans and skin slapping against skin, turning them on even more. Sasori, feeling he was close to his orgasm, stopped all movement suddenly. This, of course, infuriated Gaara, who opened his eyes to glare at him. "The hell-", but he was cut off as Sasori pulled him into a soul-searing kiss, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth and mapping out every inch of it.

"Come for me, baby. Scream my name. I want you to give me everything you've got. Everything you never bothered to give anyone else." Gaara's green eyes widened in surprise, but he still retorted vehemently.

"Why should I? What makes you so different from everyone else? Why should I give you anything?" When Sasori didn't say anything, he continued. "You're just like all the other faceless people I've fucked: climbing the social ladder, one step at a time. You don't even know who I am, but I was here, so I must be important, right? Is that your thinking? Just hoping that I'm someone who'll get you up even higher than you already are. Higher than anyone has a right to be." Sasori still hadn't said anything and Gaara was getting frustrated. "Say something, bastard!"

"You talk too much." And he started thrusting again, not giving the other redhead time to retort. As he continued, Gaara arched his back, biting back a quickly muttered, "Motherfucker," and he knew he had hit his sweet spot. Gaara's wrists were no longer in Sasori's grasp and he had his hands fisting the sheets on either side of him. Sasori knew he was too proud to give in and touch himself, so he did it for him, grabbing his cock and unmercifully pumping it in time with his thrusts, which were becoming more erratic by the second.

He felt Gaara's ass tightening around him and knew that they were both close. He grabbed his hair and pulled his head to the side, exposing his neck. He licked from Gaara's collarbone to his jaw and began sucking, leaving marks on his otherwise unblemished skin. He pulled away for a second, just long enough to make a command that he knew couldn't be disobeyed. "_Come_."

And that Gaara did, screaming his completion, his eyes open wide, staring at the ceiling. Sasori was soon to follow, sinking his teeth into Gaara's neck as he came inside of him. He pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Gaara, attempting and failing to catch his lost breath. As he started to calm down, drowsiness swept over him and he closed his eyes, finding he was unable to keep them open. His breathing evened out and he barely noticed the sound of the door being opened and then closed, as Gaara slipped away.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Three weeks.

It had been three weeks since Sasori had met Gaara. Three fucking weeks, and that was all he could think about. That name had been running through his thoughts ever since their encounter. _Gaara_. Damn, he had never met anyone so perfect. His skin was so soft and his eyes were so green and his ass was so tight! Fuck. He was so fucking gorgeous and was the only thing Sasori had ever _really_ wanted before. But of course Sasori (being the narcissistic bastard he is), ruined his chances of ever having him again.

It wasn't until he was complaining to Itachi one day, that he found out just how fucked he really was.

Apparently, Gaara was Yondaime Kazekage's 'other son'. He had practically been disowned by the man years ago for unknown reasons, and was only allowed near his family during social events like the one he had been at, so as to not raise suspicion among others. The Kazekage didn't want people to think he didn't have the perfect little family. Gaara rebelled as much as he could in his delicate position, pulling crazy stunts (he had apparently stabbed someone a few months prior to the champagne party), and acting as inappropriately as possible. Such as the slutty reputation he maintained.

Now Sasori understood why Gaara had been so bitter towards him that night. And why he had left without even bothering to say 'goodbye'. He felt like such a bastard.

Another thing he had learned while complaining to Itachi was that Sasuke was now dating that blonde valet guy, Naruto. And unlike any of Sasuke's other relationships, this one seemed to be serious. Which made Sasori feel like even more of a bastard. If the brat of the Uchiha family could put his reputation aside and let himself be happy for once, why couldn't he?

Luckily for him, though, the Kazekage was hosting another party, this one even more formal than the last, and had once again invited him. This was his chance. He would make things right with Gaara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Stop fidgeting, Sasori, you idiot. You look fine." The redhead glare at Itachi, who kept his expression carefully blank.

"That's not what I'm worried about." And it was true. Sasori knew he looked great. What he was actually worried about was quite obvious. To everyone who knew him, at least. Sasuke and Naruto walked past them into the building they were headed for, shaking their heads at Sasori's "incompetence", according to Sasuke. He had never wanted to hurt the Uchiha so much in his life.

He started walking into the building as well. It was a six-star hotel owned by the Kazekage Corporation, and they were all supposed to head to the ballroom. Because apparently hotels had ballrooms. Just in case someone felt the need to start spontaneously dancing to classical music… It's a rich people thing.

The ballroom was everything you would expect a ballroom to look like. High ceilings and white walls trimmed in gold. An open dance floor with tables and chairs pushed up against the walls to allow room for people to mingle and dance where necessary. Glittering chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, lighting the room and adding to the fancy décor. There were at least 200 people gathered there. About 150 more people than at the last party. That meant at least 199 people that he didn't want to see. There was just one person he would be looking for tonight. He just hoped he would be as easy to spot as he was last time.

Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto had earlier promised to help him look for Gaara, all wanting them to get together. If not for Sasori's happiness, then for their own sanity. He had been in a near-permanent bad mood since the night of the party, and that was something no one wanted to deal with.

Unfortunately, though, Gaara either wasn't there, or he was blending in with the other people for once. No one had any luck spotting him. When the Kazekage came by to greet him, Sasori found himself asking where Gaara was. He couldn't help himself. The older man looked at him strangely before saying that he had last been seen near the fountains in the back courtyard of the hotel. Sasori nodded his thanks before running out of the ballroom and found the doors leading to where he hoped to find Gaara.

It was dark out, but there was some lighting coming from the fountain. When he stepped out of the hotel, he was met with the soft sound of moving water. There was a long pool of water leading from the hotel to what looked like a greenhouse. On either side of the pool there were bushes, and on the other side of those, there were paths that led to other areas of the hotel. He walked through the middle, right next to the pool of water. Halfway through, he noticed red among the green of the plants surrounding him, all the way on the other side, where he was headed.

His heart skipped a beat. Everything around him froze as aqua eyes looked up from the water and met his brown eyes. The green eyes widened, and Sasori watched as Gaara stood up from where he had been dipping his feet in the water, and tried to put his shoes back on as quickly as possible. Most likely so he could run back into the hotel and be lost in the sea of people. But Sasori wasn't about to let that happen.

He ran over to Gaara, grabbing him and then forcefully pushing the both of them back down to the ground. Gaara struggled; hitting, kicking, _biting_. Sasori was worried he wouldn't be able to hold him down for much longer, but then he just stopped. Sasori waited a moment before loosening his grip. "Are you done?" he asked.

Gaara glared at him. "No." And the next thing he knew, Gaara was straddling him, holding a knife to his throat. "What are you doing here Akasuna?"

Sasori raised an eyebrow, ignoring the dangerous situation he had managed to get himself into. "Your father invited me." The other stiffened.

"So you know? If you know that, I imagine you know… other things as well. Which brings us back to my original question: What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you. So you should just fuck off and go home.-" He looked as if he was about to say something else, but Sasori didn't give him the chance. While he was distracted, he managed to get the knife away from him, distantly noting that he heard it fall into the water with a splash. He also took this opportunity to change their positions, so now Gaara was under him with his hands pinned on either side of his head.

Sasori just sat and studied him. He didn't care if it made Gaara uncomfortable; he wanted to look. Gaara was wearing a dark green, almost black button-up shirt with faded blue jeans. His hair was a mess and Sasori could feel rather than see that the bottom of his jeans were wet from the water. He also noticed, for the first time, that Gaara had a tattoo on his forehead. Sasori released one of Gaara's hands and moved his to brush against his forehead softly, pulling away when the other tensed.

"You were wrong, you know." He suddenly said. The man underneath him didn't say anything, just watched him quietly. Sasori continued. "I didn't sleep with you to use your status. I'll admit, that had been my original goal when I was invited. I wanted to be higher up on the social ladder, just like you said. But when I saw you… you were so different from everyone else there. It piqued my interest. And then when I went over there and you were being so defiant, I couldn't help but feel drawn to you even more.

"You see me for what I am, and you can pull me on my shit. No one else has done that before. I'm good looking and I have money, so people generally go along with whatever I say. But you don't. You're so stubborn, but I like that about you. And of course, on top of all that, you're so fucking beautiful it hurts." Gaara was still watching him silently, expression blank, but his eyes were unable to hide his inner turmoil. "I didn't sleep with you because of your status," Sasori repeated. "I slept with you because I want you. It's as simple as that." His lips were now hovering above Gaara's, less than an inch away. But he wasn't going to do anything. This part was up to Gaara.

He had to hold back a gasp as Gaara closed the small distance between them, sealing their lips.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

About an hour later, the two rejoined the party going on inside the hotel, looking more than a bit disheveled. Sasori found Itachi, who looked to be desperately trying to ignore his brother and Naruto as they made out right next to him, Sasuke sitting in a chair with Naruto sitting in his lap. "Oh, thank all that is unholy! Where the hell have you been Akasuna? You were supposed to find your redhead and then come suffer over here with me. Not do… whatever it was that you were doing. And please," Itachi interrupted Sasori as he was about to speak. "Don't tell me what you were doing. I really don't want to know."

Sasori tried not to laugh. He really did. But he just couldn't help himself. Itachi looked like he was in pain just having to sit near Sasuke and Naruto. Poor guy. Sasori shook his head and sat down across from him, pulling Gaara to sit in his lap. He let one of his hands rest lightly on Gaara's waist, while his other was playing with his hair. His new lover closed his eyes contentedly and leaned his head back to rest on Sasori's shoulder. "Just so you know, I'm not going to give in so easily next time. You'll have to work for it." He said playfully. Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"You call what you put me through _giving in easily_?" A nod. "Gaara, you held a knife to my throat and told me to fuck off." He said as if he were talking to a child. "How does that equal giving in easily?"

Gaara pouted, "I wasn't actually going to hurt you, idiot. And for me, that _was_ easy. Normally I would have stabbed anyone in your position. Count yourself lucky." Sasori just sighed, letting it go. For now. They had time to talk more later.

Later. Sasori liked the thought of that. Of seeing Gaara again and not having to worry about him hating his guts. Being able to talk and do… other fun activities. For once in his life, he actually had something to really look forward to. He glanced at Gaara, wondering exactly what the "Ai" tattoo meant. But he could find out later. Perhaps after a passionate night of hot, backbreaking sex…

Yes, Sasori definitely liked the thought of that.


End file.
